


Silence In the Trees

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Goth/Emo stereotyping, Hurt/Comfort, McShizzle returns, Tramatic Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are hard. Just read the dang thing. I bet it will be good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camp Half-Blood

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson and The Olympians Series's. SO THERE.
> 
> Please comment! I enjoy kudos!

Aki stood at the base of Half-blood hill, drenched in blood. She found it hard to keep her eyes open. She limped, dragging her feet as she walked. Sun shone above her, as if there were no worries in the world, blinding her. Aki's long, braided black hair glistened like silk in the light. Her black hoodie had been torn on her left side, exposing a frighteningly pale abdomen that was bleeding profusedly. Red clouded her vision as she could no longer find the strength to walk. Laying on her stomach at the foot of the Big House's door, Aki attempted to crawl. But she could not move.  
A shout resonated, signalling that someone had spotted her. The last thing she saw before finally passing out was a group of teenagers gathering around her with looks of superiority and worry written all over their faces.  
\-------------------------  
When she finally awoke, Aki was in a bed, bandaged and alive. What startled her was that when she removed the bandages, there was not a single flaw in her skin. The nasty gashes had dissapeared. Next to her bed was a small nightstand. On it was a glass and a note that said to drink it whatever was inside of it. Aki hesitantly drank it's contents, but immediately gulped down the rest as the farmiliar taste of her grandfather's raspberry turnover took over her tastebuds. When it was gone, Aki set it down to further investigate her wounds. None of them were there! Aki looked around the small, white room and noticed a stack of folded clothes on a nearby shelf. Aki figured they must be meant for her. As she stood up, she noticed how her limbs were not even sore. She wanted to know what the Tarturus was going on! But she figured she aught to get dressed before further notice. As Aki discarded her old, bloody clothes into a basket, Aki noticed a small bathroom. She took a swift shower. Afterwords she threw on the clothes someone had laid out for her. But she was awe struck.


	2. Chapter 2

Aki stared in awe at the clothing on her body that someone had laid out for her. The outfit was almost identical to what she had been wearing originally. The same color, same brand...everything except for size. The new, slightly smaller black hoodie she was sporting fit her perfectly. Unlike her original, the hoodie complimented Aki's body type and clashed with her pale complexion. Her new intense black, faux ripped skinny jeans were not faded, like her originals. And she was still wearing her large-spiked matching leather choker and bracelet. Confused at how everything was so perfect, she slowly began to panick. Her eyes darted around the room nervously. Her line of vision landed on her matress, where her three most favored items were strewn. Aki quickly grabbed them and shoved them in her pocket. She then took them out one by one. There was the picture of Aki and her mom at a My Chemical Romance concert five years ago, when Aki was 11. She carefully replaced the photo into her back pocket of her ripped jeans. Aki then removed her 2-in-1 liquid eyeliner and water proof concealer. She gave a snicker and applied both quickly, heavily putting on the eyeliner. Aki then shoved it back in her front pocket. She reached for her third item. But her fingers did not grasp anything but hoodie. Aki's heart raced. She was missing her authentic Sapphire scyth. Where is it?! Many other questions popped into her head. How did they know her measurements? Did they come in here while I was knocked out?! Did they take my scyth?! The thought of people touching her whilst she slept sent shivers down Aki's spine. A knock on the door caused Aki to jump out of her skin. After hastily throwing her hood over her head, she wearily said ,"come in". The door opened, letting light into the dark room. A man in a wheelchair rolled himself in after flicking on a light. "Well, hello! How are you feeling?" He said cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Aki's P.O.V.

" I....Uhh..fine. I'm doing fine. Who are you? Where am I? I need to get to half-blood hill...." I mumbled.  
" Well, thats good! You're at your destination. I am Chiron, the director. Now, I have a few questions for you..." The man paused, waiting for me.  
" Oh..My name is Aki. Just call me Aki." I say, nervously shuffling my feet.  
"Do you know why you came here Aki?" Chiron asked.  
"I..My mom..." I paused and looked at the floor. "She made me promise that if anything were to happen to her, that then I would come here." My voice got caught in my throat, but I coughed around it. "Her boyfriend attacked both me and her...When he threw what looked like a knife at me. My mom..jumped in front of it and saved me. But she died. In my arms. I don't remember much else. I ran out, got in a few cabs...But why here? Why does she want me here?" I look up at Chiron, not really expecting an answer.   
"My dear, I am truely sorry about your mother. But I beleive she had good reason to send you here." He said with a small smile gracing his features.  
" What is 'here'?" I ask.  
"Why, Camp Half-blood, of course!" He smiled.  
I mentally gagged. "Camp...?"  
"Oh, do not worry! Its very fun, along with eucational purposes." His eyes shone.  
" What exactly...do you do at this camp?" I asked wearily.  
" My dear, do you beleive in the gods?" He asked.  
"Uhh....which ones?" I counted off the Egyptian, Roman, Greek, Buddhist and many more in my head.  
"Greek gods ,to be specific, such as Dianyousis over there." He spoke in a light tone. As Chiron's finger pointed outside, I followed it onto the porch outide of the medical cabin. What I saw outside blew my mind.  
I stared at a man that was yelling at a group of blonde haired teens for stealing in a half hearted tone. In his left hand, the man had a goblet, which with a flick of his wrist, was filled to the brim with a dark purple fluid. The teens started yelling at him about the drink. And my eyes bulged.


	4. Chapter 4

Aki's P.O.V.

After staring at the supposed Dianyusus, I quickly spun aroud.  
" Greek....gods, you say? I...thats pretty cool." My eyes went back to their normal size.  
" Good. Thats the spirit! Now, do you beleive in mythical creatures?" Chiron asked, stroking his beard.  
"Umm...yea. I do." I mumbled, once again resigned to shuffling my feet in place and staring at the floor.  
"So you wouldn't mind if I stood up.." Chiron said. He was already pulling himself up out of his wheelchair. I furrowed my eyebrows together as he kept getting taller and taller. When he finally pulled his legs out of the wheelchair, I realized that Chiron was not human. His whole bottom half was that of a horse. I immediately lowered my hood and reached into my pocket to grab my scyth. But it was gone. I really panicked.  
"Woooh! It is nice not to be confined to that chair all of the time." He said. I slowly unstiffened.  
" Now..." He said, walking to the door,"Shall we take a tour of your new home?"  
That sent a shock of realization to my brain. I really did not have a mother any longer. With a depressed sigh I slumped my shoulders low and shuffled my feet a bit. Then I finally followed Chiron. As I walked past him I heard him mutter something that sounded like, '...just like Nico'.  
But I ignored it and we walked around camp. He showed me the stables, the sword fighting arena, and the rock climbing wall with growing enthusiasm. As Chiron introduced me to more people I averted my eyes and nodded. Only when I was forced to by Chiron's harsh looks did I mumble a 'Hi'. We talked about training and activities that young Half-bloods do to gain strength for emergency wars or the sorts. Then finally, we got to talking about specific skills.  
"Chiron...do you know which cabin I go to?" I ask.  
"No, my dear, but you will know eventually, when your father claims you as his." He smiled.  
"How do you know for shure somebody will claim me?"   
"........I don't."


	5. McShizzle Returns

Aki's P.O.V.  
As the day wore on, I became more and more accustomed with my now soon to be daily life. But by the time Chiron introduced me to volley ball with the Hephastus kids, I still had multiple questions. Where would I stay for the night? What cabin? Why am I so drawn to the Black cabin with the skull on it?Wait,thats a dumb question. Its just cool. But one more.WHERE IS MY FUCKING SCYTH?!?!  
I took deep breaths as we walked away and neared the Main House.   
"So, what do you think?" Chiron asked. Before I could even open my mouth to answer, a loud horn sounded. I froze. What does horn mean? Good or bad or both? A smile broke out onto Chiron's face.   
"They've returned." He laughs and trotts toward the dining hall. I follow quickly after recieving looks from fellow campers.  
"Who's returned?" I ask, confused.  
"Our strongest team! Come,meet them. I am sure you could get something out of it." Chiron smiled.  
"Uh...sure." I murmured.  
We pushed past a evergrowing group of campers who were yelling and cheering. When we got in front, Chiron shooed the crowd away and turned to face the questers.  
"Percy!Annabeth!" Chiron congradulated them in pairs, taking them into bone crushing hugs. After pulling my hood down over my face even further, I stared at the floor and shuffled my feet silently.My shoulders hunched and I took sudden interest in the strings of my ripped jeans.  
"Leo!Jason!" Chiron conitinued.  
I huffed, hoping it would end soon. I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Then took them out. Then I resided to tapping my black nails on the back of my hand.  
"Piper!Nico!" At the name Nico, I jumped. I have heard alot of campers murmering about him. As I raised my multi-colored eyes off of the floor for a millisecond I saw something unforgetable. A guy. That was actually hot. And another guy, beside him. Who was actually on fire.  
"Well,we've missed you Chiron!" The boy on fire said with a huge smile on his face. He turns to me, "Who's your McShizzle now!?"


End file.
